


Tie Me Tie Me Up

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Food Kink, Food Porn, Kai and Junmyeon are the same age, Light BDSM, M/M, M/M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sehun is younger than them, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob, junmyeon gets tied up, sehun is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Junmyeon arrives home to a very disappointed Sehun because he had forgotten their date.So as his punishment, Sehun and Kai decide to tie up their boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	Tie Me Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S43
> 
> Age difference:  
> \- Junmyeon and Kai are the same age  
> \- Sehun is 8 years younger than them
> 
> Enjoy this filth :3
> 
> Mood board [here!](https://twitter.com/94button/status/1361209428960178177?s=21)
> 
> ———
> 
> Thank you nadz for helping me to beta read and thank you Reem for hyping me up for this!

He punches in the combination to the apartment he shares with his two boyfriends. Toeing off his shoes, he then throws his bag and a bouquet of flowers across the living room’s couch. 

“Sehun?” He hears Kai calling from their bedroom. Of course, anyone would know it’s him. Only Sehun would make a fuss when returning home after a bad day at work. Ignoring Kai, he stomps off into the bathroom. A warm shower would help, he thinks.

Kai saunters out into the living room as Sehun takes a shower, knowing better than to cross paths with him while is in a bad mood. He sees the wreckage on the couch; Sehun’s bag with its contents spilling and a bouquet of red roses carelessly tossed across his bag.

Kai picks up the bouquet of red roses he had personally selected at the florist yesterday and instructed to be delivered to Sehun’s office today for their one year anniversary. 

And then it clicks. The reason why Sehun is pissed is most likely due to none other than Kim Junmyeon, the most forgetful boyfriend of them three. Kai heaves a sigh, creasing his forehead as he begins texting his boyfriend— the forgetful one. 

_You forgot something today, didn’t you?_

**Junmyeon** : _Why? What’s the matter? Is Sehun upset?_

_The only person who always makes him upset is you, Junmyeon._

**Junmyeon** : _I have no idea. We were fine this morning._

_god, junmyeon. Your memory really is failing. I won’t be surprised if Sehun kicks up a fuss later._

**Junmyeon** : _okay okay. I’ll talk to him when I get home later. I’m in a meeting, can’t talk or text now._

Fifteen minutes later, Sehun steps out of the bathroom, vapours of steam curling behind him. Clad in only his grey sweatpants, he stomps into the living room where Kai has just seated himself down and plops himself beside him, resting his still-damp head on Kai’s lap.

Kai instinctively cards through Sehun’s hair with his fingers, massaging his scalp as he flips through Netflix. “Junmyeon upset you again didn’t he?” Kai steals a glance down at the pouty boy.

When Sehun doesn’t reply, Kai knows the only thing he can do to make their youngest talk is to coddle him. “Alright, what’s bothering you? You’ve been pouty since you came home,” Kai sweet-talks him, sliding the hand that is carding through his damp hair, down his chin, guiding Sehun to face up while Kai leans down and gives him a couple of soft pecks on his lips. Sehun grimaces but Kai can tell that he’s trying to soften up for him. 

“Junmyeon forgot our anniversary,” Sehun folds his arms across his chest while Kai continues to caress his cheek. His other hand has since abandoned the TV remote and is now giving Sehun all the skinship he needs to coax the youngest.

Sehun slowly softens under Kai’s touches. He knows Kai has always been the more attentive boyfriend outside of their bedroom. He shouldn’t be throwing tantrums around Kai when Junmyeon is the one at fault anyway.

“Ah, the anniversary. I thought he would’ve arranged a romantic lunch with you today?” Kai makes a mental note to warn and inform Junmyeon before he steps home today. Not only because he hates seeing the youngest in a bad temper, but he doesn’t want to get thrown out of their own bedroom again. The guest room of their penthouse isn’t the most comfortable, because the sheets don't smell like his boyfriends.

“Kai, it was very sweet of you, you have no idea how happy I was when I received your roses, but Junmyeon! I went over to the restaurant he said he would pick but the receptionist said no reservations were made under the name Kim Junmyeon! He didn’t even text me!” Sehun stomps his feet on the leather couch, jutting out his lower lip.

Kai and Junmyeon had been in a relationship for years before Sehun was introduced. The two CEOs of the country’s largest companies (and also, rivals) started off as enemies. But with frequent meetings and intense sexual tension lingering in the meeting rooms each time, they decided office matters shouldn’t interfere with their personal needs.

Kai has no qualms about who gets to top behind closed doors but ever since he developed piles, as embarrassing as that was, being a bottom for Junmyeon isn’t the most comfortable thing to do anymore. And Kai knows, a man will always have his needs. So one day Kai decided that he’ll no longer bottom for his lover but he’ll make one exception; they’ll look for a sugar baby they both like, and who wouldn’t accept to be in an arrangement with two funding sugar daddies who happened to be the country’s biggest and richest CEOs?

However, what began as a strictly professional arrangement gradually turned into an exclusive relationship among them three. Who knew someone eight years their junior would turn both men, intimidating in the office, into giant softies for their youngest. Hell, Kai and Junmyeon would do anything, literally anything, to appease Sehun. Basically Sehun has both men wrapped around his finger and he knows how to make use of it.

And so, Sehun had always had his way around Junmyeon, that boy would just have to smile and Junmyeon’s day would instantly turn brighter.

“So what is our baby gonna do?” Kai leans down again, purring against Sehun’s ear, his hand never leaving his cheeks.

Sehun lets out a tiny gasp when Kai’s breath hits a sensitive spot right below his earlobe. He reaches up and grabs a fistful of Kai’s hair as their lips crash against one another, tongues fighting for dominance. Sehun’s kiss taste full of lust and also revenge. Kai slowly reaches down, softly teasing Sehun’s nipple, lightly pinching it till it peaks before reaching further south, caressing his navel. Sehun lets out a soft moan as he guides Kai’s hand further down to his now growing bulge tenting against his sweatpants.

Their tongues are lapping against each other as Kai swallows a moan from the younger, his back arching off the couch while Kai cups his bulge through his sweatpants, that’s when he also realises that Sehun isn’t wearing any underwear. The feeling of Sehun’s rapidly hardening cock in his fist is sending blood to his loins.

“Oh.. Kai…,” Sehun breaks away from their heated kiss, gasping for air while he plants his feet on the leather couch, thrusting up into Kai’s fist. Kai knows Sehun’s advancements are purely pent up frustrations, given the events that happened (or didn’t happened) today. “Please... I want to come…,” Sehun mewls, cheeks flushing and eyes half lidded. A small patch of grey spot dampens his sweatpants and Kai knows the youngest is now desperate as the latter reaches down to where Kai’s hand is, urging him to go faster and tighter.

Kai has never had sex with Sehun alone, it had always just been them three, or else just between him and Junmyeon when Sehun was having his college exams back then. “You know Junmyeon wouldn’t like it that I do it with you. I’m not as gentle as Junmyeon,” Kai’s voice is now hoarse from their make out session. He hisses when Sehun turns his face and mouths along the outline of Kai’s hardening cock against his boxers.

“I don’t care about Junmyeon right now,” Sehun says before diving back to Kai’s clothed cock. He’s had a terrible day, a terrible mood. Getting to come would at least make him feel less frustrated.

Kai rolls his eyes back, enjoying the warmth down south, more blood directing to his loins as he continues to let Sehun thrust up into his fist. Kai jerks when Sehun nibbles his boxers, demanding more access.

“But Junmyeon is gonna be home anytime soon, baby,” Kai releases his fist and Sehun lets out a tiny whine when he thrusts up to nothing. Kai cards his fingers through Sehun’s now dried hair before caressing his flushed cheek. “How about we teach him a lesson?” He smirks, giving the younger eskimo kisses.

The younger immediately perks up at that idea. The three of them have always been kinky in bed and today has given Sehun a new idea. Junmyeon had made him wait today at the restaurant, and so, Sehun will make him pay.

Oh he will make him pay.

***

Junmyeon’s left eyelid has been twitching the whole day and something tells him it’s a bad omen. He had received Kai’s text right after a five hour conference meeting and the last thing he wants to face when he gets home is a hot-tempered Sehun.

He remembers the last time he had forgotten the one month anniversary of them becoming boyfriends and having Sehun moved over to the penthouse he and Kai shared; Sehun had thrown Junmyeon out of his own master bedroom, along with Kai and their pillows. Junmyeon and Kai had slept in their guest rooms separately. Not to mention the achy feeling he had in his chest all week because Sehun had chosen to forgive Kai but refused to speak to Junmyeon.

He punches in the combination to the main entrance. The moment he walks into their apartment, he spots Sehun in the living room, wide shoulders slumping as he pointedly stares down at a bouquet of roses placed on the coffee table.

_Roses? Who has given—_

_Oh._

Junmyeon realises today’s date and as Sehun turns to look at him, he swears he could hear his heart breaking into a million pieces. 

Sehun has red puffy eyes and is deliberately avoiding eye contact with Junmyeon as he snivels, wiping off a rolling tear with the back of his hand.

Junmyeon sighs and drags his feet towards Sehun before sitting down by the younger’s foot. He places a hand on top of Sehun’s knee but the boy gives a loud humph and shoves Junmyeon’s hand away, pouting as tears continue to roll down his cheeks.

“Sehun... I’m sorry,” Junmyeon tugs at the younger’s sweatpants, hoping to cajole him into talking. 

Sehun, still pouting, crosses his arms across his bare chest and looks away.

“I had a long meeting with the european headquarters and it slipped my mind,” Junmyeon places his chin right atop the younger’s thigh, knowing Sehun loves affection like this. As much as he knows the younger is a difficult one to please, Junmyeon, too, has his own tricks.

He watches as Sehun bites his lower lip back that was jutting out to show his displeasure. His heart leaps knowing the chin-on-thigh move has saved his ass. “How could you. I waited outside the restaurant for thirty minutes. Thirty!” Sehun cries, voice so hoarse that it makes Junmyeon feel guiltier by the second, God knows how long he has been crying.

Junmyeon reaches out and caresses the boy’s calf, lifting his chin up to place a kiss on his thigh. “I really am sorry, baby.”

“I even went in to check on our reservations.” Sehun brushes Junmyeon off and the latter’s heart drops once more. “He said there isn’t any, not today, not tomorrow even!” The younger starts crying again and Junmyeon panics. For the past year that they’ve been together, Junmyeon has never once seen Sehun throwing such a big tantrum. It really must mean a lot to the boy. 

Junmyeon steals one glance at the strewn bouquet of roses on the coffee table, topped with a small handwritten card signed off by none other than Kai and Junmyeon curses himself mentally. 

He hears footsteps descending from the stairs of their penthouse and both Sehun and Junmyeon crane their necks to see Kai coming down the stairs. The younger shoves Junmyeon aside and starts running towards Kai before the latter envelopes his well-toned arms around him, caressing his back.

Junmyeon throws Kai a pleading look and Kai waves him off while trying to calm down the boy who’s sobbing into Kai’s chest.

“Alright, alright, I got you,” Kai coos while cupping a hand behind Sehun’s head. They both exchange a look that Junmyeon understands as his cue to exit and Kai will settle the boy. “Junmyeon just got home. We’ll let him take a shower and we’ll talk to him later, okay?” Kai rocks the crying boy side to side before throwing Junmyeon a curt nod.

***

After Junmyeon has fled to the bathroom, Kai smiles down at Sehun as the boy recovers from almost hyperventilating. “Alright, he’s gone,” Kai whispers and Sehun looks back to check.

“Did you get everything ready?” Sehun perks up, knowing their acting have thrown Junmyeon off. Sehun worries his bottom lip, part of him feels bad for yelling at Junmyeon, but he had made Sehun wait outside the restaurant for thirty minutes didn’t he? 

“You’re the main lead today,” Kai chuckles as he leans in to kiss the younger’s forehead. “You should be awarded with the Oscars for that scene. I’ve never seen Junmyeon that flustered,” Kai winks and he spots a crimsoning cheek on Sehun.

“Remember the rule,” Sehun pouts again. 

Kai nods and nudges the younger up the stairs to their master bedroom. 

***

So Kai waits at the couch just as he and Sehun had rehearsed earlier while Sehun gets himself ready on their second floor master bedroom.

Kai could hear the sound of the shower running. Maybe it was selfish of him to suggest something like this, but Sehun had riled him up earlier and this is something the three of them have never attempted before. 

When Junmyeon steps out of the shower wearing only his boxers, Kai chuckles to himself, this will only make things easier for Sehun.

“Kai…,” Junmyeon takes a timid look around the living room and he sighs in ease after knowing Sehun isn’t around. 

“He’s upstairs. Still pouting,” Kai throws him a look that says this is all Junmyeon’s fault.

The guilt painting Junmyeon’s face is evident. “You could’ve reminded me,” Junmyeon sighs, sitting himself down beside Kai who is rearranging the mess Sehun made on their coffee table. “Roses? God, I even made Sehun a promise that I’ll take him to dine at the restaurant,” Junmyeon pinches the bridge of his nose, taking in deep breaths to calm his mind down. He owes Sehun a big one, and this time, taking Sehun to the finest restaurant would not even appease him.

Kai presses his lips into a line. “I won’t be surprised if he kicks us out of our room tonight,” Kai begins to stand up but he glances back before entering his study. “Just so you know, I’m taking the bigger guest room tonight if that happens.”

Junmyeon watches Kai disappear into his study and he curses himself for being so forgetful. Not only does the smaller guest room have no toilet, its AC had also malfunctioned and Junmyeon makes a mental note to call up the technician tonight.

Junmyeon’s heart is as heavy as his footsteps as he climbs the stairs to their bedroom. Sehun is going to bawl, he’s going to trash their bedroom, he’s going to do a lot of things that will make Junmyeon hate himself.

He pauses outside their bedroom. Taking in one huge breath, he opens the door but to his surprise, Sehun isn’t there.

Junmyeon glances around, everything looks intact, nothing is strewn except for that one chair that is suspiciously placed right in front of their King-sized bed.

His heart thumps rapidly in his chest when he hears a flush coming from the toilet. For some reason, Junmyeon holds his breath, ready for Sehun to throw foreign objects at him.

However, Junmyeon’s mouth falls slack when Sehun walks out of their bedroom toilet, wearing nothing but a pair of see-through white lacy panties that’s barely holding his junk in. A green-and-white-striped tie hangs loosely around his neck and Junmyeon is holding back every ounce of energy not to barge forward to pull him in for a kiss.

Sehun stops a few feet away from Junmyeon and quickly averts his gaze elsewhere. Junmyeon swallows hard, letting his eyes roam down the younger’s body.

“Sehun... I…,” Junmyeon stammers, his mind is telling him he needs to apologize and come up with something to appease the boy, but the other half of his mind is ogling his see-through lace panties and the taut v-line muscles just above the hem.

Sehun closes their distance then and Junmyeon unknowingly takes a step back, the back of his legs hitting the precariously placed study chair and he falls back on his ass, sitting on it.

“You made me very sad, Junmyeon,” Sehun, still looking dejected from their earlier argument, finally looks Junmyeon in the eye and the older’s heart feels like it has stopped beating for a moment. Oh the look on Sehun’s face is tearing Junmyeon into pieces. Junmyeon has never felt such guilt towards the boy. He would literally pluck a star from the galaxy if that is what the boy wants.

“I’m really sorry baby,” Junmyeon’s voice comes out soft, as if he’s being reprimanded. “Please, tell me what you want, Sehun. Please let me make it up to you,” Junmyeon begs as Sehun takes another step closer.

Hovering above Junmyeon, Sehun rests his palms on the chair as he leans his forehead against the older. “I don’t like the feeling of us quarreling, Junmyeon.” 

Junmyeon reaches up and cups his hand over the boy’s nape, his thumb gently rubbing circles and the younger’s expression seems to soften under his touch.

“It breaks my heart more than the feeling of being stood up,” Sehun whispers, the pain across his face is still evident. If this is Sehun’s way of making Junmyeon guiltier, it’s definitely working.

“Please, Sehun. I’ll do anything,” Junmyeon pleads, still caressing the boy’s nape, he pulls Sehun down for a quick peck on the lips. “Anything.”

Junmyeon’s heart flips when he spots the younger’s lips quirk into a faint smile. “Anything?”

“Yes, anything,” Junmyeon let their noses brush and a light blush creeps up the boy’s cheek. “Anything for my baby,” Junmyeon reassures.

Sehun worries his bottom lip. “I want you to watch me come untouched,” Sehun’s breath is hot against his lips, and oh, if Sehun’s current outfit isn’t turning him on, he definitely is now.

That’s not a bad request, Junmyeon thinks. Not only does he get to appease the boy, he gets to enjoy his wondrous body.

Before Junmyeon can speak another word, Sehun straddles him on the chair and their lips meet with fervour. Sehun is more demanding and dominating than usual and Junmyeon loses a bit of his sanity as his hands grab onto the boy’s slim waist for purchase.

Their tongues dance around sloppily as Junmyeon feels Sehun starting to grind against his crotch. Blood rush to his loins as Sehun lets out a soft mewl. Breaking away from the kiss, Junmyeon notices the boy’s dick prominent against the see-through panties and it’s threatening to spill out of its limited confines.

Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s hand, guiding him to his hardening cock. With his other hand, he pulls the delicate piece of clothing aside that’s struggling to contain his member and he lets out a satisfied moan when he feels Junmyeon's warm hand beginning to fist him.

“So needy,” Junmyeon licks the boy’s lower lip as the latter impatiently begins thrusting into his fist. Junmyeon watches as Sehun starts spilling beautiful lewd noises, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. He thumbs across the boy’s leaking slit, and Sehun shudders, grabbing Junmyeon’s neck and burying his face into it.

“Junmyeon...mmph…,” Sehun slows down his thrust. He wants to enjoy this and he doesn’t want to come so soon. 

Junmyeon seems to have noticed the younger slowing down so he begins to quicken his pace but Sehun peels himself off the older and climbs off the chair. 

Hooking his long dainty fingers into the hem of Junmyeon’s boxers, Sehun manages to slide it off from him in ease. He kneels between Junmyeon’s knees and drinks in the sight of the older’s pulsating and leaking cock.

Before Junmyeon can process anything, he watches as the boy fastens his right arm with a cable tie, zipping it just tight enough to allow for blood circulation but not enough for Junmyeon to wriggle free. Where did the ties even come from? Junmyeon does not give it a second thought as Sehun begins tightening another cable tie on his left arm against the armrest. He watches the younger’s cock bounce with its weight as he shifts to tie Junmyeon’s ankles too. He gives both his wrists a tug and God, Junmyeon has never been so turned on in his life, not even when he was with Kai, the kinkiest of them all.

Sehun looks up at Junmyeon before taking the latter’s cock and giving it a few experimental pumps. Junmyeon seems to enjoy this, he thinks, as Junmyeon leans back, submitting the reigns to Sehun.

Junmyeon’s breath hitches when Sehun tongues his leaking slit, collecting his precome with the tip of his tongue before enveloping the tip with his warm wet mouth and Junmyeon swears he feels another spurt of precome coming up. “Fuuck…,” Junmyeon hoarsely moans, desperate to touch the younger. If he isn’t tied up right now, Junmyeon swears he would be tugging on the boy’s hair and thrusting into that warm wet cavern of his.

His knees are starting to hurt even though he is kneeling on carpeted floor. Sehun begins teasing the older, wrapping his lips loosely around Junmyeon’s tip, his tongue lapping lazily on the underside of his cock.

Junmyeon’s breath starts to become erratic, his upper chest now sheened with sweat and flushing pink. The room is filled with moans and Junmyeon’s desperate pleads. Whenever Junmyeon is close to orgasming, the bratty one would release his aching cock from his warm mouth. “Please, Sehun…,” Junmyeon struggles in his confines, whimpering when Sehun doesn’t give him what he wants.

“Today we do things my way, Junmyeon,” Sehun leans forward and gives the older’s cock a long, slow and agonizing lick up his length. He chuckles lightly when Junmyeon’s dick twitches in anticipation.

Junmyeon sighs in content when Sehun takes him back to his warm cavern, the soft pad of his tongue doing wonders to his throbbing cock that is now screaming for release. He watches as Sehun slows down, paying attention only to the tip of his cock while Sehun begins to slowly fist himself. Junmyeon feels another wave of pleasure surging to his loins as he watches the younger‘s red and hard cork emerging and disappearing frantically in his fist.

But Junmyeon is slightly distracted when Kai suddenly walks in on them. Junmyeon feels a little guilty that they have started without inviting him. 

Leaning against the door frame, Kai’s eyes begin to wander from Junmyeon’s blissed out expression, to Sehun’s head bobbing between Junmyeon’s thighs, to Sehun fisting his own cock to his see-through panty and oh, Kai thinks this is the kinkiest scene he’s seen of them.

“Mmph…,” Sehun moans against Junmyeon’s dick which sends the latter spilling out obscenities.

“You guys started without me,” Kai feigns disappointment as he slowly approaches his two boyfriends. “This is unfair, Kim Junmyeon,” Kai closes the distance between them. With the younger still sucking off Junmyeon, Kai tilts the latter’s chin up before crashing their lips together. He swallows a moan from Junmyeon as the younger seems to have hit a sensitive spot. Kai walks to stand behind Junmyeon, splaying his fingers down on his sheening chest, both hands finding his nipples, giving them light flicks.

Junmyeon is now a writhing mess; Sehun giving him the best blowjob of his life while Kai teases his nipples. 

“But isn’t this unfair, Sehunnie?” Kai says in a teasing tone while his fingers continue to work on Junmyeon’s pebbled nipples. 

Junmyeon whines when Sehun breaks away from sucking his cock to look up at Kai. 

“He made you wait, didn’t he?” Kai stops playing with Junmyeon’s nipples to walk over to Sehun who is still kneeling between the older’s thighs.

Sehun bites down on his bottom lip as he stares at Junmyeon’s cock that is now purpling at its tip and shining with his own spit.

Junmyeon mentally curses. “Kai…,” He pleads, looking down at Sehun’s reddened and swollen lips staining with spit. He watches as Kai rounds behind Sehun, enveloping the younger with his embrace before planting kisses down the boy’s shoulders.

“We’ll let him wait then,” Kai speaks softly into Sehun’s ear, causing the younger to shudder while Junmyeon struggles in his seat.

Sehun’s mouth runs dry, watching Junmyeon’s cock twitch, desperate for touch, but soon, he is distracted by Kai kissing down his spine, his tailbone.

Kai grabs Sehun’s waist a little harder than usual, causing the younger to whine.

“Kai... please... be gentle with him…,” Junmyeon pleads breathlessly as he watches the scene unfold before his eyes. 

Kai throws him a look. “Who says I’m gentle in bed?” He smirks before pulling Sehun’s hips up, hooking his calloused fingers onto the hem of Sehun’s lace panty, ripping it off in one go before spreading his butt cheeks open and smashing his mouth against the boy’s hole.

“Ahh…,” Sehun jerks forward at the sudden warmth down south, his chin resting on the chair between Junmyeon’s knees. He feels Kai’s tongue circling his entrance, coaxing his muscles to loosen and Sehun could feel himself leaking more precum.

Junmyeon whines at how close Sehun’s face is to his painfully erect dick while doing nothing to relieve it. The boy is now distracted by Kai eating him out and Junmyeon wishes he could free himself and thrust his neglected cock back into Sehun’s parted lips.

Sehun’s hot breath against Junmyeon’s dick is riling up the older even more. Part of him wants to take that twitching cock back into his mouth but another part of him wants to push himself back to feel more of Kai’s warm tongue against his tight hole.

“You taste so sweet, Sehunnie…,” Kai sighs against his perineum, causing a shiver down Sehun’s spine.

Junmyeon is starting to feel the beginnings of jealousy. He clenches hard on his jaw, his hands balling into tight fists as he watches Kai eating Sehun out while the boy has his face planted against his dick.

“Kai.... please.. more…,” Sehun moans into Junmyeon’s thigh and the latter’s dick twitches in desperation for touch. He ruts his cock shamelessly against Sehun’s cheek and Junmyeon sighs in content when he feels Sehun exhale right against his balls.

When Kai does not give Sehun what he wants, Sehun straightens his back, his face now away from Junmyeon’s dick as he wraps one hand around his leaking cock, fisting it. His mouth forms into a perfect ‘O’ shape, his eyes closed shut as he begins to fist himself, chasing the relief Kai has neglected.

A loud slap across his butt cheek causes Sehun to release his hand around his dick to be on all fours again, his body jerking forward from the impact. “Ahh…,” Sehun moans against Junmyeon’s thigh again, his breath hitting Junmyeon’s sensitive dick.

“Did I say you can touch yourself, Sehunnie?” Kai speaks in his lower dominant and demanding register which sends sparks off Junmyeon’s brain.

“No…,” Sehun whimpers against Junmyeon’s thigh and for some reason, it’s breaking Junmyeon’s heart again. He doesn’t like seeing the younger in pain or being roughly manhandled.

“Kai!” Junmyeon hisses but Kai ignores him, which only angers him more.

Sehun continues to spill out beautiful noises as Kai licks his tight hole. When Junmyeon’s dick twitches against his face again, Sehun’s mouth parts slightly, licking his lips, contemplating before leaning in closer to lick up a thick vein under Junmyeon’s shaft.

“Oh, fuck! Sehun... please...don’t just t-tease…,” Junmyeon pleads desperately, his breathing starts to become erratic again at how slow Sehun is teasing him.

However, another loud slap across Sehun’s butt cheek causes him to whine against the older’s thigh.

Kai grabs the tie around Sehun’s neck, pulling him backwards until he’s completely leaning against Kai’s taut chest. “Did I say you can suck his cock?” Kai’s firm and dominating tone and the sudden pull of his tie seems to have caught the boy off guard as the latter hastily reaches up, clenching his fingers onto the tie on his neck, whimpering with tears collecting at the corner of his eyes.

“No…,” Sehun cries softly.

“Kai... you’re hurting him…,” Junmyeon hisses desperately, his hands trying to wriggle himself free but it is a futile attempt. The only way to free himself is to cut the cable ties off which does not seem to be happening anytime soon. 

“Am I?” Kai groans, tightening his pull on the boy’s tie.

“Mmph…,” Sehun whimpers again, holding back a sob. “No…,” Sehun chokes out at length before Kai releases the tie and Sehun is back on all fours.

“See?” Kai quirks up an eyebrow at Junmyeon which only aggravates the latter more.

Junmyeon presses his lips into a tight line, watching as Kai reaches for the lube that is placed conveniently at the side. Now Junmyeon is getting suspicious at how things are unfolding. First the precariously placed chair, then the cable ties that Sehun had managed to conjure out of nowhere and now that bottle of lube.

Sehun gasps when he feels a cold wetness down below. “Oh!” He moans as Kai’s thick finger breaches his tight rim of muscles.

Kai curses loudly at how Sehun’s walls are clenching around his finger. He begins to slide further in after giving Sehun some time to adjust. The noises that Sehun is spilling and the lewd way Junmyeon is watching is sending blood to his loins. His hardened cock is now begging for attention as well.

“Kai…,” Sehun huffs in desperation as he inches back, seeking deeper penetration. “More...” 

Biting his lower lip, he gives the younger’s butt a spank, causing him to jerk forward against Junmyeon’s dick. “Patience.”

Kai squeezes more lube onto his fingers before inserting a second.

“Ngggghhh…,” Sehun groans against Junmyeon’s dick before reaching forward to grab it, giving it a few tugs that leave Junmyeon in a moaning mess.

Sehun whines when Kai pulls out completely and he screams when Kai slaps him harder. 

“Kai!” Both Sehun and Junmyeon screams in unison.

Kai clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You don’t listen,” he pulls Sehun’s tie again and the boy whimpers, clutching against the tie around his neck as a tear slides down his crimsoned cheek.

“Stop, Kai. Please…,” Junmyeon begs futilely. At this point, Junmyeon does not know if it is anger that he feels because Kai is rough handling Sehun, or jealousy because he wishes to be the one being manhandled.

“Colour, baby?” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ear while tightening his grip on his tie.

Sehun chokes back a sob. He isn’t used to Kai’s rough handling. He’s only ever done it with Junmyeon and the older had been nothing but gentle with him all these time. But Sehun admits this new side of him is turning him on. Maybe Sehun loves being handled roughly, just that he was never given the chance to be. 

“Colour, Sehunnie?” Kai repeats against his ear softly this time even though he never let loose of his tie.

“G-Gree-en…,” Sehun’s voice breaks, coming out hoarse due to Kai’s rough handling.

Junmyeon swallows as Kai turns to look at him, smirking before releasing the younger, who is now panting for air on all fours.

“Good boy,” Kai coos as he soothes his palm across Sehun’s reddened butt cheeks. “But I know you will be naughty again very soon. You have no self control, don’t you?” Kai leans over Sehun’s back, one arm snaking across his waist to wrap his hand on the boy’s leaking cock. “You touch him, and I will stop touching you,” Kai purrs, twisting his wrist and tightening his grip at the tip of the boy’s cock.

“I‘ll be.. be good.. I ... pro-promise..!” Sehun stammers, closing his eyes to enjoy Kai’s large hand fisting his cock. “Please, Kai…,” He begs, he’s not sure if he wants to be fisted or to be penetrated at this moment.

“You’ll be a good boy?” Kai stops fisting the younger and the latter whines at the sudden loss of contact. Kai clicks his tongue again. “I don’t think you will.” 

Junmyeon watches as Kai grabs both of Sehun’s arms, pulling them behind Sehun before removing the tie around his neck and ties both wrists with a knot. He lets his eyes linger down Sehun’s pliant body, his dick still standing mighty and just as desperate for touch as his own.

Kai smiles at the sight before him. A submissive Sehun, arms tied with a tie which Kai uses as leverage while his other boyfriend watches them while being restrained on a chair. Oh he is loving every second of this.

He hears a soft whimper escaping the boy’s lips when he aligns his cock against the younger’s tight entrance. 

“Kai....ahh…,” Sehun writhes, the knot around his wrists on his back gets tighter with every struggle as he feels Kai’s cock breaching deeper and deeper.

“Fuck, Sehun,” Kai huffs when he bottoms out, his hands holding onto the tie around the boy’s wrists. “You’re still so tight…,” He sighs in content when he feels the boy’s walls pulsating and clenching around his throbbing cock. He gives Sehun a few more seconds to adjust to his size.

Junmyeon, although being tied up, drinks in the sight before him. Sehun’s blissed out face as Kai begins thrusting slowly. “Fuck…,” Junmyeon hisses when he feels another spurt of precome coming. Oh, watching Sehun’s dick slapping against his lower belly with every thrust of Kai behind him, is turning him on in ways he never thought he could. He swears he could come just from watching his boyfriends make love.

With his arms tied around his back and with Kai thrusting into him is making Sehun’s knees feel weak. God knows how long he’s been kneeling. His thighs start to tremble from keeping his upper body’s weight up. “Kai…,” 

Kai seems to notice as he releases the knot on the boy’s wrists. “Bed,” Kai commands.

Junmyeon watches as Sehun stands up wobbly and scrambles onto the bed. 

Kai, being the good boyfriend he is, struts towards Junmyeon before tilting his chin up for a passionate kiss. Reaching down, he grabs Junmyeon’s neglected cock and gives it a few slow teasing strokes which has Junmyeon submitting into a moaning mess. 

“Kai please... release me…,” Junmyeon begs, the skin around his wrist is now developing a light shade of pink from his attempts at struggling.

Kai lets out a soft chuckle. “Oh, that’s not my decision,” Kai looks towards Sehun, who is now watching them both while he lazily fists his own aching cock. “Sehunnie, do you want me to release Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon turns towards Sehun and throws him a pleading look. 

Sehun worries his lower lip. Part of him can’t bear to see Junmyeon begging so relentlessly. He turns his gaze towards Kai who throws him a look that reminds him of their agreement. Junmyeon had made him wait under the scorching sun today, it wouldn’t hurt for Junmyeon to wait too, wouldn’t it? 

“No,” Sehun hums.

“Sehunnie…,” Junmyeon wriggles his wrists desperately.

“Well, I guess this is your punishment, Junmyeon,” Kai leans down for a final kiss before turning away and climbing onto the bed to join the younger.

Junmyeon feels a small surge of anger through his veins. He’s mad that Sehun had titillated him and left him wanting more.

Kai crawls up to Sehun, who is watching him with intent through his long eyelashes that’s clumping with tears. He places a knee between Sehun’s legs, urging him to spread them wider before leaning down to pepper the boy’s sensitive neck with kisses.

Sehun, being the bratty boy he is, turns to face Junmyeon who is watching them with hunger in his eyes while giving more access to Kai. Sehun makes sultry eyes at Junmyeon, knowing that’ll make the older want more than just sitting there restrained on a chair with a heavy and leaking cock begging for attention.

Junmyeon watches intently, the space between his thighs now spotting a small puddle filled with his precum. He bites and sucks on his bottom lip, watching Sehun submitting to Kai underneath, eyes half lidded. Junmyeon knows the boy is making him pay because oh, the way the younger is pliant underneath Kai’s ministrations but moaning out Junmyeon’s name is doing things to his heart and his very hard and neglected cock.

Sehun sighs in content when Kai grinds down his hardened length against his own while the older’s tongue is doing wondrous things to his neck. Even though this is his first time doing it with Kai alone, the latter seems to be an expert at finding Sehun’s sensitive spots.

“Please, Kai,” Sehun looks away from Junmyeon and gazes sensually into Kai’s brown orbs. “I want you now, please,” Sehun’s voice comes out as a breathy whisper, hands desperately roaming down, finding their hardened cocks and aligning them together before fisting them on his own.

Kai groans, kneeling as he watches the younger take their leaking cocks with both hands, tightening his grip and fisting messily. “Fuck, Sehunnie... you know your stuffs…,” Kai throws his head back when Sehun rubs both the tips of their cocks together, their mixed precum making the slide easier, adding wondrous pleasure to his nerve endings.

Kai peels himself away before reaching forward to pull the boy up for a kiss. He purposely makes eye contact with Junmyeon, smirking viciously as he makes out with Sehun. Oh, Kai may have just discovered that he loves being watched by his boyfriend and it’s turning him on even more, the sight of Junmyeon, chest flushed pink with a drool of precum linking to the mess he made between those muscular thighs. If he isn’t about to fuck Sehun right now, he would have been deep throating Junmyeon right there on the carpeted floor.

Kai breaks away from the kiss, slowly lying down and guiding Sehun to straddle him, all these while making sure their position allows Junmyeon to watch them clearly. 

Sehun straddles with wobbly thighs, still yet to recover from kneeling for so long. A tiny gasp escapes those plush lips as the tip of Kai’s cock aligns with his hole. Hesitantly, Sehun slowly sits down on Kai’s cock. He winces when Kai grabs his waist a little too hard, impatiently urging him to bottom out. “Kai…,” Sehun bits his bottom lip, he swears he can almost taste blood. Kai did not exactly stretch him well enough and the friction is a pleasurable burn. Kai spills out the younger’s name like a mantra when Sehun sits fully on his dick. He starts to rock his hips with Kai’s hands guiding every movement. 

“Right there, baby...yes…,” Kai lets out a guttural moan, his abdominal muscles now more prominent as he tries his best not to thrust up into the boy, he knows he’s rough when it comes to sex, but he also knows the boy can only take this much.

Sehun drools at the sight of Kai writhing under him as he rides him out. Leaning back, Sehun props his weight with both arms stretched behind him, between Kai’s legs as he rides. The new angle seems to be hitting his prostate. “Yes...Kai… so deep…,” Sehun throws his head back in ultimate pleasure. His breath starts becoming erratic, spilling lewd moans as he rides Kai in this new position, with Kai’s rough hands guiding his hips to ride a little faster and faster towards ecstasy.

Junmyeon watches, spilling more and more precum. He’s never seen Sehun in this position and Sehun has never ridden him like this before. He can only imagine how amazing it would feel. He squirms in his seat, his cock still painfully red and erect. Oh the way Sehun’s cock bounces and hits his belly as he rides Kai in ecstasy is sending sparks off in Junmyeon’s nether region.

“Kai! Please...I…,” Sehun moans as he continues to ride Kai like a stallion, the older’s cock hitting his sweet spot again and again and he is beginning to feel the first wave of orgasm building up. Their bed creaks, almost giving in, with every ride of Sehun’s hips, rocking with intent and ferocity that has Kai grunting like a wild beast underneath the younger. “I want... Kai... I want to come.. please…,” the younger pleads, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, he has long forgotten about Junmyeon being tied up in a chair now that he is desperately chasing his own orgasm.

“Come, baby. Come for me,” Kai encourages, guiding the younger boy’s hips faster, bending his knees, planting his feet on the bed as he uses it as leverage to thrust back up the boy’s tight orifice.

That seems to throw Sehun off the edge, with a couple more thrusts up, Sehun starts to slow down his grind before he stills and comes with a shudder and a restrained cry, spurting ropes and ropes of warm sticky come across Kai’s chest.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon hisses as he feels another spurt of precome on its way up. God, he has never seen Sehun spilling this amount of come, has never seen Sehun riding him like his life depended on it. Junmyeon admits he’s jealous but he pushes that thought aside as he continues to watch the scene unfold before him. He knows he could come watching them both.

Sehun rests his pliant body against Kai’s heaving chest that is now stained with his own come, not that he minds. 

Kai, with his throbbing cock still buried deep in Sehun’s tight and clenching hole, wraps a gentle and firm arm around the boy before flipping them both expertly. With Sehun now lying on his back, spent and blissed out in front of him, he drinks in the sight of the boy. “God, you’re so perfect, Sehun…,” Kai leans down, peppering the boy’s cheeks with kisses, giving him a few more seconds to come down from his high. When Sehun curls a leg around Kai’s waist, the older takes it as his cue to move. Kai begins to move his hips, thrusting shallowly into the pliant boy.

Splaying his fingers against Kai’s broad and taut sternum, Sehun starts to feel the beginnings of oversensitivity. Turning his head, he watches as Junmyeon roam his hungry eyes across his pale skin before resting his gaze on Kai’s back.

God, Junmyeon feels pathetic. His cock twitches in anticipation at how Kai’s ass firms out with every shallow thrust into the spent boy, he drools at the sight of Kai’s balls slapping against Sehun’s ass, oh how he wishes he is lying beneath Kai instead.

As Kai gradually builds up the speed of his thrust, he smirks down at the younger, whose soft cock is now beginning to fill out again. “Oh, Sehun..you take me so well, such a good boy for me,” Kai grabs the boy’s waist, his nails digging half moons into his soft skin.

Sehun winces, surrendering his body to Kai, he wants to be rammed in, he wants to be used by Kai, he wants Kai. “Mmmm…,” Sehun moans as he lets his hand roam down, fisting his half hardened cock again.

“Look at you,” Kai hums breathlessly as he starts to ruthlessly fuck into the boy. “You want to come again don’t you?” Kai grapples one of Sehun’s leg before throwing it over his shoulder. Hugging the boy’s thigh against his chest for purchase while his other hand spreads his other thigh wider for more access, Kai rams into Sehun in a beastly speed that leaves the younger screaming a mixture of his name and obscenities. “So needy. Fuck...!” Kai throws his head back as he feels a gradual buildup of orgasm in the pit of his stomach.

“Kai... faster, please…,” The younger begs desperately, hand fisting his cock mercilessly.

Letting the boy’s leg down from his shoulder, Kai props his elbows on both sides of Sehun’s head while one hand cups the top of the boy’s head to prevent him from hitting the headboard. Kai begins to hump the boy deeper and deeper and he can feel Sehun’s hand fisting his cock between their bellies.

“Shit... Sehunnie…,” Kai humps the boy with his face buried in his neck. Kai is desperate now, he wants to change to a new position but he can feel his balls drawing up, tightening as he chases his own orgasm.

Sehun, still fisting his own cock suddenly stills his hand. “Kai!” The boy shudders as he comes for the second time, toes curling behind Kai as he unloads himself empty onto his hand.

Kai’s breath is now more erratic than before. Breathing into Sehun’s neck, he comes, spilling his hot load into his warm cavern.

Junmyeon hisses, watching the way Kai’s balls are pulsating and the way the base of his cock is twitching with every spurt he’s depositing into the younger. God, Junmyeon has never seen such a hot scene, not even any of the gay porn he’s watched was this steamy. As he continues to watch Kai spilling into the younger, Junmyeon himself bites back a moan as he spills his own come onto his thighs, some of it hitting the carpet. Though he came, he does not feel satisfied. He’s still frustrated and he feels pathetic.

Kai, riding out his own high, peppers the younger with kisses. “You okay, baby?” Kai purrs, carding fingers through the boy’s hair. “You’re not gonna pass out are you?” Kai begins to worry as Sehun pants, eyes closing. “Sehunnie?”

Sehun looks up then, which Kai sighs in relief. “Am okay,” he whimpers in oversensitivity when Kai pulls out his softening cock before reaching over to their night stand. 

Kai grabs a buttplug and gently inserts it into the boy’s gaping and leaking hole. “You’ve been a very good boy. You deserve to keep my come inside,” Kai smiles when Sehun nods, drifting off to sleep. 

He flips over to see Junmyeon’s mess before smirking to himself. God, he thinks Junmyeon looks extremely sexy, bathed in his own come. Kai swears if he had not used his entire stamina on Sehun, he would have secretly brought Junmyeon for a second round in their bathroom.

Junmyeon watches as Kai leaves the bed and wends his way into the bathroom before emerging with two warm towels. He attends to the sleeping boy first, wiping off the dried come on his tummy before smooching his forehead with kisses and pulling the duvet over his spent body. 

Kai carefully leaves the bed and walks over to Junmyeon. “Like what you see?” Kai teases as he wipes his boyfriend down with another towel before reaching over to the study table to grab a pair of scissors.

Junmyeon sulks as Kai snips off the cable ties. When he is done, he grabs Junmyeon up for a kiss. Junmyeon wants to throw a fist at Kai’s chest but before he can do so, Kai grabs both his wrists up, rubbing circulation back before planting kisses on both his wrists. “Did it hurt, baby?” Kai coos and Junmyeon immediately softens. That’s one personality trait Junmyeon hates about himself, he’d go pliant for both of his boyfriends anytime they show any forms of affection. He admits, he is the biggest softie of them all.

***

When Junmyeon returns to bed after a warm shower and a round of jerking himself off, his heart softens once more at the sight of Kai snuggling against a softly-snoring Sehun. Oh, he would do anything to be in their arms. Sulkily, he climbs into bed and worms his way between his two boyfriends. “Good night, Junmyeon,” Kai leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek before snaking an arm around Junmyeon’s waist. He smiles when he feels Sehun shifting his weight beside him before throwing a pair of lanky limbs over Junmyeon, his face snuggling against his chest. 

Junmyeon makes sure he will be the first one to wake up tomorrow. Tomorrow, they will do things his way.

***

Sehun saunters into the kitchen the next morning and finds Kai whipping up breakfast for them as usual.

Kai turns upon hearing the sound of shuffling feet and glances up at the youngest. “Morning baby,” he continues to stir the contents in the pot.

Sehun inhales deeply and exhales out a contented sigh. “Potato soup?” He closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Kai’s taut waist before resting his face on Kai’s bare shoulder. He sighs again at the heat Kai is emitting. “That’s my favorite.”

Kai stops stirring for a moment before reaching down to his waist to physically pry the boy off him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t take you out for our anniversary dinner yesterday too,” he cups the youngest’s face. “Thought I’d make you your favorite soup,” Kai says and pulls the boy closer, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “And some toasted waffles.”

That’s the thing about Kai, Sehun thinks. He’d always turn him into a putty in Kai’s arms. While Sehun is still in deep thoughts of how Kai is the perfect and most loving boyfriend, Kai sends a light playful slap across his ass and Sehun lets out a yelp, reminding him of the buttplug Kai inserted into him last night.

“Go make yourself comfy. Soup and waffles will be ready in a bit,” Kai turns his attention back to his simmering pot.

The sudden reminder of his buttplug makes him clench around it and Sehun can feel it snugged deep inside. He moves carefully to the kitchen island and sits himself on one of the high bar stools, watching the back view of shirtless Kai, the way his back muscles go taut with every movement of his arm. Sehun wriggles his ass against the bar stool and sighs mentally at how it’s hitting all the right spots. He bites down on his lower lip to keep himself distracted but his thoughts are of last night, of how both him and Kai had driven themselves to completion, how Sehun had never had such exhausting sex before. His train of thought is suddenly disturbed by Junmyeon, who has just woken up and is dragging his feet to the kitchen.

“You’re just in time, love,” Kai chuckles at his lover’s bed hair. Oh if only he isn’t stirring a pot of piping hot soup, he would have pulled Junmyeon and shoved him against the kitchen counter and kissed him crazy. 

Junmyeon plops down on a seat just beside Sehun and snakes both arms around the younger’s waist before resting his head on the boy’s broad shoulder.

Sehun’s fingers search for Junmyeon’s around his waist before interlacing them. Oh he misses the older’s touches. Sehun tries to scoot closer to feel more of Junmyeon’s warmth but the movement only causes him to let out a tiny moan when the buttplug hits a spot.

“Hmmm?” Junmyeon tilts his head before resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. He smirks to himself, realising what is going on with Sehun. He curls his lips into a smirk before grappling the boy’s hips and expertly lifts Sehun off his bar stool and gently places him on his muscular thighs.

Sehun instinctively wraps his arms around the older’s neck. 

“It’s only nine in the morning,” Kai quirks up an eyebrow at both his boyfriends’ early morning’s horniness. Kai scoops out three servings while watching Sehun and Junmyeon make bedroom eyes at each other. “At least give my handmade breakfast a little respect?” Kai teases. He goes over to the oven and retrieves out a tray of toasted waffles. 

“Breakfast first,” Junmyeon mutters and turns his attention to the breakfast Kai served.

Sehun juts out his lips in disapproval and he can hear Kai’s chuckle. Of course Kai would know he is needy in the morning, especially when he was the one who inserted the buttplug into him. Sehun gets off from Junmyeon’s lap, careful not to make much of a big movement due to his buttplug. He goes to the fridge and fishes out a can of whipped cream for his waffles.

“I swear if I wasn’t here making breakfast, you guys are gonna start without me again,” Kai slurps his soup and watches his boyfriends flushed faces from the top of his bowl.

“Who says we are starting without you?” Sehun quirks up a teasing brow after sitting down. “Junmyeon is the one who said he wants breakfast first.” 

Junmyeon anxiously swallows his mouthful of soup. He regrets immediately when he sees the youngest opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue just a little bit before squirting a good amount of whipping cream in his mouth. Fuck, he’s about to sport a semi when Sehun closes his mouth, the excess cream painting his lips in the most sensual way.

Before Junmyeon can reach across to grab Sehun to crazily kiss him all over, Kai leans across the countertop, one hand pulling the boy’s chin closer before licking the excess cream sloppily off his lips. “Mmph, you taste better than the breakfast I made,” Kai purrs and Junmyeon right now isn’t sure if he wants to participate or watch them.

“More….,” Sehun breaks away from Kai’s grasps and squirts another load of whipped cream in his mouth. “Breakfast is served, Kai.” Sehun sits back down, watching Kai round the kitchen island towards him. Sehun squirts some cream on his neck, down his sternum, on both his pink nubby nipples and finally topping off on his belly button.

“Fuck…,” Junmyeon moans watching Sehun make sultry eyes at both him and Kai after carelessly placing the can of whipping cream on the kitchen island. 

Kai spins Sehun in the bar stool so that he’s facing him before leaning down and crashing their lips forcefully. “Such a tease, baby,” Kai tugs on the youngest’s bottom lip and Sehun grants him access. Kai licks up the cream in the boy’s mouth, swallowing a load before breaking away from the kiss to catch a breath.

“C’mere…,” Junmyeon, on his feet now, actual breakfast long forgotten as he tilts his head and sucks on the spot on Sehun’s neck where a spot of cream rests just at the jut of his Adam’s apple. Junmyeon grows hot, he can feel himself filling out rapidly at Sehun’s delicious sounds. He starts palming his boxers, his dick almost chaffing against its tight confines.

“My god….,” Kai rasps, boxers already pooling at his ankles as he keeps his fist busy down south while watching Junmyeon licking the cream off the boy’s pebbled nipples and damn, the way Sehun has his head tilted back, the way the younger is lightly rocking his hips on the bar stool is only driving Kai crazier by the second. “This is just like yesterday…,” Kai desperately picks up the pace of his fist. “But much hotter,” he releases his own cock and rounds up behind Junmyeon, who is now sandwiched between him and Sehun. “God... Junmyeon, you look so beautiful when you are so desperate.” With one strong tug, Kai rips Junmyeon’s boxers into two effortlessly. If Junmyeon complains about his Armani boxers, Kai will just buy him a new pair. Heck, he’ll purchase the entire department for his lover.

  
  


—-

They don’t even make it to their bedroom.

Sehun is on all fours in their living room’s couch, with Junmyeon’s cock in his mouth while Kai eats him out at the back.

“Yes, keep doing that,” Junmyeon lets out in a breathy whisper when Sehun swirls his tongue around his girth. He hisses when Sehun moans around his cock. Kai must be doing a wonderful job behind him.

“So good for us, Sehunnie…,” Kai straightens his back, gently inserting one finger into the younger’s gaping hole and tugging on his buttplug. Kai hears a squelching pop before hearing the boy moan.

Junmyeon grabs Sehun’s chin while his other hand grabs the base of his own cock before smearing Sehun’s own spit across his lips messily with his tip. God, the scene before him is so filthy that Junmyeon begins spurting precum on Sehun’s lips.

Sehun pushes himself back on Kai’s deft fingers that are working on his buttplug while he licks up Junmyeon’s smeared precum all over his lips. He’s delirious, he wants to suck Junmyeon’s cock while Kai fills him up behind.

Kai slowly retrieves the buttplug out of the boy’s hole and he gasps at the amount of cum leaking out. Desperate, Kai slicks up his cock with the cum he deposited into Sehun yesterday and without warning, he thrusts in.

Sehun chokes on Junmyeon’s dick at the sudden penetration behind. “Fuuuck…,” he releases Junmyeon’s dick from his mouth and moans, fingernails digging into the leather couch.

Junmyeon, being impatient, wants his long overdue blowjob from the boy but he knows he will not last with his cock in Sehun’s warm and wet carven while watching Kai ramming deep into the boy. With a few more shallow thrusts into the younger’s mouth, Junmyeon reaches forward and grabs Kai by his nape, pulling him forward for a sloppy make out session.

Sehun moans beneath them, mouth and ass full of his boyfriends’ cocks while the two make out passionately above him.

Kai slows down his hips, pulling out before bending down to give the boy’s clenching hole a long agonising lick. He gives Sehun a tight slap across his right butt cheek before standing up. “Ride Junmyeon.” Kai instructs, taking his heavy and slicked cock in his hands.

Junmyeon pulls out from Sehun’s mouth that is now reddened and plumped, slicked with both spit and precum. He lies down while Sehun begins to straddle him, aligning his cock to his hole.

With clenched eyes and mouth agape, Sehun groans at the first breach of his hole. Junmyeon’s girth is bigger and the new stretch burns. He feels Junmyeon’s palms soothing both sides of his waist, distracting him from the burning stretch. “Oh….Jun—,” His breath gets caught when the tip of the older’s cockhead hits his prostate and his own dick twitches before a string of precum drools from his reddened slit onto Junmyeon’s belly.

“Shit,” Kai curses, rounding up and kneeling between Junmyeon’s head before tilting the latter’s chin up. “Suck.” Kai commands, his voice hoarse and low. He throws his head back when Junmyeon obediently takes the tip of his cock into his warm mouth, tongue teasing against his slit. “Fuck, why have we not done this before.” Kai groans, with his hardened dick being taken care of below, Kai reaches out, one hand curling behind Sehun’s nape before crashing their mouths for a sloppy kiss. He can still taste Junmyeon on Sehun’s lips.

Sehun moans into Kai’s mouth, their tongues lapping against each other as he rides Junmyeon’s cock. “Mmph—,” he grunts when he feels Kai’s calloused palms begin to pump his cock, following the same rhythm that he is riding Junmyeon. “Kai..” Sehun breaks away from their make out session and concentrates on angling his hips to find that sweet sweet spot again.

Junmyeon has both hands gripping tightly on the younger’s waist while Kai continues to fuck into his mouth. He starts to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen and taps Kai on his thigh.

Kai takes that as his cue to give his boyfriend some time to breathe. He rounds up behind Sehun, watching the way his ass swallows Junmyeon’s veiny cock and a new idea sparks in his mind, or rather, his dick.

“Slow down baby… I wanna try something,” Kai wraps an arm around Sehun, stilling his hips before pressing wet kisses on his shoulder. “Stop me if it gets too overwhelming.”

It isn’t even a question. It’s a statement but Sehun nods. Before he can turn back to see what Kai is up to, he feels his hole being stretched even more. “Oh shit,” he falls forward at the sudden stretch but Junmyeon catches him below, rubbing soothing circles on his hips. He grits his teeth, eyeballs reeling back when he feels Kai’s finger joining Junmyeon’s cock in his hole. 

Junmyeon’s cock twitches when Sehun clenches down. Propping himself on his elbows, he pulls the boy down for a kiss, distracting him from the painful stretch.

Kai uses this distraction to insert not one but two more fingers, feeling both the twitch of Junmyeon’s cock and the clenching of Sehun’s walls. “Fuck, baby, you’re so so tight…,” Kai speaks through gritted teeth. Desperate for touch, Kai starts fisting his own cock as he begins scissoring Sehun open more.

Junmyeon begins to go flaccid at the inactivity. He watches the way Sehun’s expression softens from pain to pleasure. He feels Kai’s fingers retracting and both he and Sehun wince. But before they can get used to the sudden loss of Kai’s intruding fingers, Junmyeon feels Kai’s own cock slowly breaching the younger’s rim of tight muscles and he immediately fills out again. “Fuck.. Kai… oh shit—,” Junmyeon hears the boy screams in pleasure above him when Kai bottoms out. Kai’s cock rubs against his own, pulsating against his while Sehun clenches around them, he feels delirious.

Kai decides to give Sehun a while to adjust to this new size, his muscles clenching hard around both him and Junmyeon. “So good… such a good boy..,” Kai coos while placing kisses on the boy’s neck, trying to coax him to relax.

“M-move…,” Sehun lets out a shaky whisper.

Junmyeon groans when he feels Kai thrusting experimentally, the length of Kai’s cock sliding against Junmyeon’s dick inside Sehun. The younger is now practically resting his full weight on top of Junmyeon while Kai rams in faster and faster. “Oh fuck.. You alright, baby?” Junmyeon reaches up and cards his fingers through the boy’s sweaty scalp. With Kai groaning and building up the speed of his thrusts, Junmyeon is concerned if the boy can still take it.

Sehun starts to push his own weight off Junmyeon, face and chest flushing red in contrast to his milky white skin. “Ughh… Right there, yes..,” Sehun rolls his eyes back, his vision spotting white as he feels himself building up an orgasm.

“Yeah?” Kai rams into the boy, feeling Sehun’s wet hole clenching around him and Junmyeon’s pulsating dick he’s thrusting against, he starts to build up a beastly speed, grabbing the boy’s waist, the skin around where Kai is grabbing starts to turn pink but if it doesn’t bother Sehun, it doesn’t bother him at all. “See how you take both of us in, such a good boy, Sehunnie.” Kai’s voice deepens an octave and he starts to thrust shallowly, balls slapping against both the boy’s ass and Junmyeon’s perineum. He can tell that Junmyeon is close too from the way his cock is twitching against his.

Sehun can feel the beginnings of a burn, with Kai roughly grabbing his hips and ramming his cock into him. “Kai… Kai… I wanna come.. please,” Sehun cries, his vision blurry from his tears. “Let me come.” He begs and before he could shift his weight, he feels Kai’s chest against his own sweaty back and Kai’s hand snaking around his waist to fist his cock mercilessly.

Kai moans right into the boy’s ears, whispering words of praise and encouragement while at the same time fisting Sehun’s cock according to his own thrusts. “Then come for me, baby,” Kai coos, planting wet sloppy kisses on his shoulder. With a couple more thrusts and tugs, Sehun spills his hot load all over Kai’s fist and Junmyeon’s chest. 

Sehun lies spent on Junmyeon chest, his body slightly convulsing while coming down from his high. Kai lets out a guttural grunt after a couple more thrusts and Sehun can feel Kai painting his insides with his hot sticky load.

“Se-Sehun!” Kai stills his hips as he continues to empty himself into the boy. When he pulls out, Junmyeon wastes no time in flipping the pliant boy over. 

Junmyeon, with his cock still snugged tight inside the boy, knows he needs to give him a couple more seconds to catch his breath. When Sehun’s breath evens out, Junmyeon begins to thrust in slowly. “Do you want me to stop?” Junmyeon stills his hips for a moment when he sees Sehun wincing from oversensitivity.

Sehun shakes his head lightly. “Please.. don’t stop..,” Sehun, although slightly dazed and his ass slightly sore from oversensitivity, wraps his legs around Junmyeon’s waist, urging the older to go deeper.

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this,” Junmyeon starts to build up his pace, it doesn’t take him long before the room is once again filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin. Sehun’s walls are now slicked with Kai’s warm come and it makes Junmyeon’s thrusts feel more pleasurable. When Sehun's mouth gapes into a small little ‘o’, Junmyeon loses that bit of sanity left in him as he remembers how those lips had wrapped around his cock earlier. “Fuuuuck…,” Junmyeon grunts, his voice coming out raspy as he ejaculates his hot load into the boy. He doesn’t stop thrusting, letting the boy milk him to completion and feeling both his and Kai’s cum inside.

Sehun is now dizzy and spent. “Please, no butt plug. I can’t—,” He sobs, a single tear rolls down his flushed cheek.

“Hey. Hey. It’s okay,” Junmyeon coos before pulling out. The boy winces again and Junmyeon places his palm on Sehun’s belly, rubbing soothing circles, calming him down. “No butt plug. You did so well, baby,” he continues to coddle the boy who seems half dazed and half asleep. Sehun whimpers when Junmyeon climbs off the couch.

Kai comes back after cleaning himself off. Tossing a damp towel to Junmyeon, Kai bends down and places a long kiss on the younger’s forehead. “C’mon, got to get you cleaned up before it gets too icky,” Kai begins to wipe down the boy. “You were so good for us, Sehunnie,” Kai plants a kiss on both his cheeks, tossing the used towel aside before plopping back down onto the couch and snuggling up to Sehun.

Junmyeon basks in the view before him, his two very naked, very hot and very spent boyfriends snuggling together and he thinks he’s the luckiest man in the world. 

“Alright you two. When you’re done snuggling, go get ready. Dress nice,” Junmyeon picks up the towels strewn on the marble floor.

Kai cocks his head up, confused. “Where are we going?”

Junmyeon comes back to the living room after depositing the towels in the laundry basket in the toilet. “I still owe Sehun our anniversary lunch, don’t I? So let us all go together. Michelin 5 stars. I personally know the chef.”

Sehun perks up at that and Kai snorts. “Do we get to order anything?” 

Junmyeon’s heart flutters at the sight of a gleaming Sehun. “Yes, anything for my two babies.”

Kai’s expression turns serious. “I’m not a baby.”

“Okay, whatever. Go change. I’ll book a table now,” Junmyeon grabs his phone while his two boyfriends make their way to their shared walk-in closet, one running and the other limping.

Junmyeon smirks at them. Maybe he might purposely forget a date or two next time if this is the punishment he gets. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated! 🧡


End file.
